custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hodoka2
This is for talking back to me for questions or to tell me something. I am a fan of bionicle. Please Remember To Put 4 (~) at the end of your message so that I know who the person is and respond back to you A.S.A.P ---- -Interesting. Are you using animation to do these mini movies? They seem interesting. If you are not too busy could ya tell me how to do it ro could you amke things for me? btw I'm not unprepared I already have little "sprite" toa and matoran guys. - Crazy-Lihkan88: Is really another user. {Talk to me!} Alright Hodoka, I think I used to, but then a virus invaded my computer and I had to wipe it's memory completely = :-( but You can search Google or something for .gif animation thing I had a free trial version that when you made the slides you punch them in and make an animation/movie. I did one on Tahu and it was cool he did karate. Hope you find something interesting. - Crazy-Lihkan88: Is really another user. {Talk to me!} Hey Hodoka sorry I'm late again on this but thank you for thinking my comics are funny! I really don't think they've gotten funny yet. Part 4 of my movie is almost finished. Just wait till Season 2, I have some fresh ideas for it! Remember you can always guest star! Starting Season 2! Keep up the good work! - Crazy-Lihkan38 {Talk to me!} Makuta Armor I've made the Makuta Armor page, and I want to put some more story into it. Will it be OK? Link0505 06:23, 12 February 2008 (UTC) LINK0505 Makuta Armor Story Do you want more story of the Makuta Armor? Link0505 03:33, 13 February 2008 (UTC)LINK0505 Hodoka's Blog Sorry Hodoka I didn't get back sooner, But I really like it! I was busy for a while so I couldnt get abck to you. nice job! keep wokring, it's coming out nice! Crazy-Lihkan38: Welcomes the Oracle23 {Talk to me!} Hey! Part 1 and 2 of the movie are done! Click here! Big Thanks Man thank you for nominating me for being the first admin of Custom Bionicle! It mean alot to me. I'm even making a movie - if you'd like me too I can show you Part 1 and Part 2! And man thanks, if there's anything I can do for you, let me know! Crazy-Lihkan38: Welcomes the Oracle23 {Talk to me!} Hodoka's Blog I just read Hodoka's Blog, and it was AWESOME! Link0505 03:36, 20 February 2008 (UTC)LINK0505 Opehri's Blog Thanks for reading it;it means a lot to me.-- ContribsThe OracleChat with me 02:57, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Manual of Style You don't have to worry about the manual right now since it is currently being written,although I suggest you take a look once it is completed.-- Techie[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 15:27, 2 March 2008 (UTC) 4, Four, IV I recognized that you wrote "IIII" instead of "IV" in User Talk: Crazy-Lihkan38. You should change that. :)--Link0505 10:55, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Link0505 Thanks a lot Thanks for taking the time to read my comics. I would also like to ask you if you could help me in creating a new animated logo for TOP,since you seem good at that.I like the BionWorks animated logos you made so far. P.S:Comic Numero 2 is out if you want to read it. -- Techie[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 02:29, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Animated Logo The logo would look like lightning striking a rock,and the rock cracking in half,and the words appearing "The Oracle Productions".You can send me the frames and I'll put it together.-- Techie[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 23:20, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :Sorry I couldn't get back to you sooner,I was starting a new site up.Thanks for the logo though,it's very nice.-- Techie[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 00:32, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Oracle Nui You can join Oracle Nui if you like,(it says "Team Members" on my profile)all you have to do is create an account.Then you can go to Oracle Nui and you can use the comments form to post your own Ideas!-- Techie[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 14:22, 16 March 2008 (UTC) RE: New Toa Thanks and Happy St. Patrick's Day to you too! Thank you for liking that character I made. If you'd like, I can make some for you, any piece in the bionicle world you like! [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] :Happy Easter Hodoka! : [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] Shadow Eclipse Hi Hodoka,I was wondering if my character,The Oracle,could be in your movie,Shadow Eclipse,unless its a stop-motion one.This would be the perfect place for him to complete his destiny along with Hodoka and all the others.-- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 15:09, 13 April 2008 (UTC) 'Ello Ah I'm fine thank you.=D Why did you delete your message?I don't care if you post stuff like that on my talk page,its what its for.-- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 00:36, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Admin Hey Hodoka, I've made you an admin here on Custom Bionicles since both Toa Retyk and Crazy-Lihkan38 have been gone for a while now. You'll start seeing some changes in your user interface (i.e:a delete tab,a protection tab) on every page. If you can't see these changes,log out,clear your cache,and log back in. Good luck on your feature job here! -- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 21:33, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Common.css & .js Hey Hodoka, Your welcome.You deserve it. I've never really tried the Monaco Skin,so nice choice on changing the default skin to it! Oh,and please don't edit the .css and .js files without telling me first,just to be safe. -- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 02:29, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Commercial That would be great,Hodoka!I just would want to see it first before you post it to YouTube though,since I like watching PowerPoints. Good luck on it! -- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 23:36, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Response to Commercial ready Very nice!The only bad thing is its a bit low-quality(sometimes you can't see the words),but that is probably because that the Imageshack video frame is so small.Again very good work.Please provide me the link to it on YouTube once you upload it. -- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 00:44, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for congratulating me for being member of the month. I am surprised though, I haven't really done much lately. I am FINALLY started back to making the movie. I am trying to get a hold of Adobe Flash to make better animations. I have been using different programs, but they seem more confusing then using Window Movie Maker. If you have any tips for the movie or any future comics, let me know! If u want, I might allow people to make fan comics. Cya! [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] 4th of July Thanks,you too.-- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 16:51, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Um, there is a spam article on the loose Keo Botez Organization Heads up! Just to tell you, I'm voting for Hodoka as BPY.Good Luck! -Makuta Kaper 8:41 pm, January 2, 2009 (UTC) The Archlord's Troop If you have questions, please contact me on my talk page. I am [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!''(Yep)]] ''The Archlord's Troop'' 01:27, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Hey! Hey man! Jampot here. I didn't know you had an account here! 'Hey its been a while, hasn't it.' I been out and inactive for a long time and haven't done anything when it comes to being a Moderator. For the long absence, I am sorry. A lot of stuff has happenend to me from these years and it would be too long to explain it all. You can find out whats been happening to me on my wetpaint website. Explaination I really don't mind that I lost the Moderator title, and hope someone else was given the title that was more capable than me. Anyways, I came back to let anyone know that I may make more articles here and this site more life. Thanks for anyone that had the time to read this. Hodoka2 (talk) 20:00, August 8, 2012 (UTC)